


The Moments That Made Me

by Cyber_Sleuth



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Malroth's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Sleuth/pseuds/Cyber_Sleuth
Summary: Malroth didn't know what was going on; only that he found himself awake on an island with not anyone around but a few monsters here and there. That is...until a young builder by the name of Masaru washes up onto the shore...(Malroth's thoughts on his first meeting with Masaru and the short time before that.)





	The Moments That Made Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is gonna be short, but the story will also see if it'll get any comments or such towards if I should do further stories in this genre with Malroth and the female builder, Masaru at the center of it all.
> 
> This genre doesn't get nearly enough attention, but with the 2nd one having come out and having much more story and character depth for everyone within it, I hope to help the new game gain much more attention. Especially, between these two as a pairing cause their interaction is really dynamic and I love Malroth as a whole already.

**Malroth's POV:**

I don't know how to even begin explaining.

  
All I know is that I woke up on this deserted island all alone and realized I had no memories at all about who I am, how I got here, or anything really. Nothing at all, except-...

  
...that my name is Malroth...

  
These thoughts were the only thing that kept me occupied during the day and while I slept at night. It kept away the fact that I was all alone with not anyone for who even knew how far. Sometimes I would even stare out at the ocean and wonder...Will I ever get off this island? And if so, how would I even do that?

  
In fact, all these confusing thoughts raced through my head to the point where I thought I'd go insane, but then...she showed up. Apparently she had washed up onto the island with those other corpses. I guess they had been on a boat that got caught up in that storm or something, but while the others were dead, save for that annoying girl with the pink hair, this other girl was still very much alive and even said she was something called a 'builder', whatever that was.

  
I soon enough began to get the idea towards what it meant and seeing the teal haired girl - Masaru is what she said her name was - build things outta nothing, it impressed me to say the least. I didn't think anything like that was even possible, but then again, I was the kinda guy that was only good at destroying things and beating up monsters. The Oaken Club she made for me made it even more fun.

  
...It was the best gift I'd ever gotten, I think...

  
No...

  
Even if I had my memories, I still think this club would've been the best gift I'd been given...And all cause Masaru had made it herself just for me. The beaming smile on her silly little face and the look of pure glee in her magenta eyes as she held it out to me made me think that...just maybe...anything she makes for me will be something I'll treasure for the rest of my life...

  
I don't remember ever having one before now, but after spending time with Masaru on this island, going through all this mess before a boat came to sail the two of us off to another island and leaving Little Miss Bossy behind, I can say this with as much pride in my body as I am proud of my muscles...

  
I'm glad to have met Masaru and became her friend.

  
And until the day I die, I swear I won't ever leave her side and will always be there to help and protect her...Because she was the one that gave meaning to every moment in my life now...

**End.**


End file.
